


soulbound

by youngjaaes



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Multi, breath of the wild specifically, daejae - Freeform, it says major character death but...not really, legend of zelda au basically, resurrection exists...., you don't need to play it to understand
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-02-11 09:20:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12932268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjaaes/pseuds/youngjaaes
Summary: The fate of the world rests in Youngjae's hands, and he just might break under the weight of it all.





	1. The New Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Basically this is a botw au. You don't need to play the game to understand everything, but there will be some stuff that might just go straight over your head (mostly just place or name references, nothing too major). I'll do my best to make it really easy to understand for anyone who hasn't played it. Please let me know in the comments if anything is confusing!

The Great Deku tree looms above them,  beams of sunlight flooding through the canopy of leaves above. Birds sing in the distance, and the crickets chirp along with them. A few Koroks - the miniscule forest children with bodies made of wood - scamper through the tall grass, evading the newcomers as best they can. A lone sword sits embedded in a triangular stone beneath the giant tree, on a platform five steps from the ground, and the two knights approach it; one cautious and the other carefree. 

 

“Junhong, what are we even doing here?” Youngjae whines, but he wears a knowing smile at his best friend’s reckless antics. 

 

The captain of the Hyrulian guard had made it quite clear that no soldier was permitted on these grounds until the annual trial was to be held for the new recruits; all the newly enlisted soldiers would be made to form a line and try their hand at pulling the sword from its stone prison, and if one were to manage to free it, Hyrule would have its new destined Hero.

 

But now, the two stand alone in front of the sword after Junhong’s (rather brash) suggestion to try for the sword.  Youngjae isn’t completely sure how the words “You never know, one of us might be the Hero” managed to convince him to try, but he concludes it’s just a part of Junhong’s natural charm (and he’d never been quite good at turning down Junhong).

 

“You go first.” The elder says and he glances back to the cobblestone path that lead them there, overgrown weeds jutting out through the numerous cracks. He wonders what will happen if they get caught and the punishments he thinks of range from polishing all the armour in the castle to spending the rest of his days in a cell. He fears losing his knightship most of all, and how disappointed in him his father would be. He shouldn’t overthink it, he knows this, but he does it anyway.

 

Youngjae watches as Junhong’s fingers curl around the hilt of the sword and he gives it a slight tug, as though it were a clump of grass he was trying to pull from the ground. As expected, it doesn’t work. The sword remains buried in the stone. He tries again, applying more strength. He fails. He tries one last time, pulling with all his might; he grits his teeth, his cheeks turn red and his fingers white. Yet, the sword doesn’t budge. Junhong lets go and he shakes his head, laughing. “Dammit.” He says, but he doesn’t look too defeated. After all, for Junhong this was just something fun to do to pass time; a little adventure away from their patrol. He didn’t really care too much about the sword.

 

Youngjae’s glad that Junhong failed; he doesn’t think the boy would fair well under all the responsibility that would come with being the hero of legend. To have the entire kingdom looking up to him as their saviour surely would have exhausted the poor boy. 

 

Junhong turns to him and smiles playfully, gesturing to the sword as he makes his descent down the moss-covered steps. “Your turn.”

 

Youngjae nods and gently grasps the hilt of the sword in his hands; he begins to fear that the Captain will somehow know he’s touched it before he was meant to. 

 

There’s a light breeze that seems to calm him as the tree branches dance to the rhythm the wind provides, and he finally pulls. He doesn’t try exerting all of his energy, as Junhong had done, but he doesn’t have to. The sword easily slips out of the stone, as if it were a knife in butter. Youngjae manages to pull it out completely, and it shines brilliantly in the sun’s rays.

 

He and Junhong are silent, staring with open mouths at the sword as they try to comprehend the feat Youngjae just achieved. 

 

“Oh my God,” Junhong finally manages to breath, “You- You just- Youngjae...I- The sword...”

 

Youngjae only just hears him, too focused on the weapon in his hands. The beautifully crafted item isn’t as heavy as he expected, and it feels just right sitting in the palm of his hand. And he isn’t quite sure, but it feels...familiar. 

 

His thoughts are swimming in the pools of his mind, and he feels as though he is drowning in them. He tries to grasp at just one and focus but he can’t, and nothing seems to make sense in that moment. 

 

Junhong eventually puts a hand on Youngjae’s shoulder and he focuses on that until his mind settles. One thought seems to be consistently clear.

 

_ I’m the Hero of Hyrule. _

 

-

 

The walk back to the palace is long and tense; neither know what to say, but they agree that they need to see the king as soon as possible. Youngjae carries the sword in his sheath, having discarded his old and battered broadsword somewhere near Lake Saria. The legendary weapon is longer and bulkier, and doesn’t quite sit right in the brown leather cover. Too much of the blade sticks out, and he slices the palm of his hand on it while they leave the forest. 

 

Youngjae doesn’t really care; it’s a small cut, it will heal. His mind barely focuses on the incident, too occupied with thinking of what would happen to him now that he has pulled the master sword from the earth. The entire kingdom would be reliant on him to fight any evil, to seal any darkness, to save every last Hyrulian. Youngjae panics.

 

He’s not sure if he can do that. He doesn’t think he can be what they need. A soldier, a saviour, a hero. Heck, he didn’t even want to be a soldier in the first place. He only became one so as not to disappoint his father. Youngjae wanted to be a traveller when he was younger -- even hoped to become one after he’d served his use in the Hyrulian Guard --, but now...now that could never be. He would live out the rest of his days serving to the needs of the people, would he not?

 

Junhong puts his arm around Youngjae’s shoulder after they pass the Woodland stable but says nothing. Youngjae wonders if Junhong can sense his distress, but he doesn’t question it. He’s thankful for the younger’s action. Youngjae can picture him saying ‘Don’t overthink it,’ as he often did, but they walk in silence. 

 

Hyrule Castle looms in the distance and Youngjae cannot stare at it too long before his breath seems to catch in his throat. He thinks this should be easier; the hero of legend is supposed to be courageous, but all he feels is fear.

 

Junhong finally drops his arm as they step onto the winding path that leads to the front gate, murmuring something that Youngjae doesn’t quite catch about needing to see the King immediately. Still, he nods his head. He takes a deep breath and tries not to panic. He tells himself he can be the Hero that Hyrule needs. He doesn’t believe it, but he hopes that in time he will. 

 

As they walk closer, an array of pink, blue, purple, and white flowers appear surrounding the path, gently swaying in the light breeze. Youngjae takes another deep breath and thinks about the serenity he feels at seeing the beautiful flora. He wants to protect it. 

 

While he dwells on this, he looks to the left of the castle, where he can catch a glimpse of the main gardens before they disappear behind the large fortress. The flowers there are even more beautiful, and are surrounded by ornaments and small fountains. Youngjae sees the lone figure walking around the maze of plants and he stops walking. 

 

Junhong looks over his shoulder, and he sees his friend deviate from the path. His eyes follow Youngjae and he breathes ‘Oh no’ under his breath. He catches up to the elder, reminding him they have to go inside, but Youngjae doesn’t listen. He walks towards the gardens, his limbs heavy and his mouth dry. And he walks towards the figure - all dressed up in the finest cloths in Hyrule - with his fists clenching and unclenching, his breath quickening with each step. 

 

Youngjae stops once he’s a few metres behind the well-dressed man, and the man turns to him after hearing the heavy footsteps of the knight. Youngjae bows but he doesn’t speak, and he notices the man does not wear the crown that proves him to be the prince. He takes a few steps forward and takes hold of the sword. A few more steps, and Youngjae kneels before the prince. He can feel his grip loosen due to his sweaty palms. He smoothly slides the sword from its sheath and holds it up for the prince to see, letting the tip balance on his empty hand. 

 

He says nothing, and looks up at the prince through his fringe. This is improper, he thinks as they make eye contact. He, as a lowly knight, is not supposed to have contact with the famed prince of Hyrule, and yet here he is, kneeling before him and holding a sword; to make manners worse, he cannot find any words to say, making his actions even more obscene. Surely, the prince must think of him as vulgar. 

 

Youngjae watches the prince’s eyes widen, and finally looks away when his lips form into a thin line. Yes, Youngjae is certain now that the prince thinks of him as uncivilised. So, he stares at the ground instead, thinking it better than having the prince’s angered expression chip away at whatever courage he had left. He ignores the way his hands shake, and ignores the silence that swallows them. 

 

“Youngjae,” He hears and he looks up to see the prince forcing a cordial smile, “...congratulations.” Is all that he says. 

 

It’s been years since the prince has even called him by that name. 

 

They used to be friends when they were young; Youngjae’s father served as the King’s personal knight, and was well trusted by the royal family. After all, his father’s mother belonged to the Sheikah tribe - the tribe that had served the royal family for time immemorial - and there seemed to be no higher honour in the eyes of the Hyrulians. Youngjae’s mother and siblings lived in Kakariko village, well away from Central Hyrule, and Youngjae and his father were the only members of their family who resided in the castle. Youngjae really was only there to be a companion to the prince as they were of the same age, but his father viewed it as a way to raise him as knight from an early age. Youngjae and the prince had grown up together, much like brothers. They learnt together, teased the guards together, played in the gardens together, and persuaded the cooks in the kitchens to give them treats when nobody was looking, together. 

 

As they grew older, there was less time for games and tomfoolery. Their days became filled with tasks and duties, which were vastly different. Youngjae would spend most hours of the day training; dueling with the older guards, practicing archery, learning how to swing a sword while riding a steed. He was taught the best methods for offense and defense, and expected to memorise entire books of battle tactics and strategies. While he spent his days outdoors surrounded by other knights, the prince stayed indoors studying. Youngjae was never quite sure what it was he learnt as it was never made clear to him, but it always appeared to be of the utmost importance. And slowly, the two boys grew apart. 

 

Youngjae has not spoken to the prince in almost two years now; their schedules are so vastly different, and the prince spends almost every hour indoors. Sometimes Youngjae thinks about what he’s doing all day long, but he always eventually decides that whatever it is, its for the good of the kingdom. 

 

Youngjae slowly stands, not sheathing the sword but not keeping it on display either as he lets his arm drop to his side. The tip of the sword grazes the top of the grass at his feet, and his eyes rest on it for a moment until he meets eyes with the prince again. He isn’t sure what to say, and he doesn’t think the prince knows either. He feels foolish, not knowing what words would please. 

 

Junhong saves him when he calls out to Youngjae, still standing on the path that leads to the castle’s front entrance. The new hero of Hyrule swallows and bows to the prince once more. The prince tells him that he should meet with the King, and Youngjae nods before turning away. His misses the disappointed look the prince wears, and he makes his way down to Junhong again. 

 

“What the hell was that?” Junhong whispers harshly, as though the prince can hear them if they speak normally, which he can’t.

 

“I don’t know.” Youngjae answers, because he honestly doesn't know. “I thought maybe… I don’t know what I thought.” He thinks for a moment. The interaction was strange; he had expected the prince to take the sword. Or maybe he was hoping the prince would say that he’d take the sword to the King so that Youngjae didn’t have to. 

 

“You can’t just…” Junhong gestures wildly with his hands, “go up to the prince like that. You- what were you thinking?”

 

Youngjae just nods, and he doesn’t tell Junhong that they used to be friends. Though, he doesn’t think it matters anymore.

 

His friend takes one glance towards the prince and sighs before he begins pacing towards the castle’s entrance for the second time, and Youngjae does the same. But he hears his name being called out once again, and he turns his eyes towards the gardens once more. It’s the prince, and he’s a little closer, but not by much. 

 

There’s silence for a few moments. A gentle breeze lifts the prince’s hair off his face, and he rounds his hands on either side of his mouth before he opens his mouth again. “Put a bandage on before you go!” 

 

Youngjae looks down towards hand, having forgotten that he had sliced it open earlier. A smile tugs at the corners of his lips - the first smile he’d worn since pulling the sword from its stone prison - and he mimics the prince’s action. He wets his dry lips with his tongue briefly before replying.

 

“Okay,  _ Daehyun _ !”

 

It feels weird not saying ‘my lord’, and Youngjae thinks he should have, but he doesn’t think too long about it. Instead, he just follows Junhong into the cold walls of Hyrule Castle and immediately misses the warmth of the outdoors, and the peacefulness of the garden, and the prince’s fleeting yet blinding smile before he turned away. 


	2. Distant Memories

Junhong comes crashing to the ground as Youngjae knocks him over for the fifth time that day. The elder of the two presses his wooden practice sword against Junhong’s neck, victorious yet again. Youngjae says nothing as he tosses the sword to the ground and helps Junhong to his feet.

“Shall we go again?” Youngjae asks, retrieving the training sword from the ground. But Junhong doesn’t answer, his eyes wide as he looks towards the sky. Then the boy hurriedly bows his head. Youngjae frowns and looks in the same direction Junhong had. He finds himself staring into the eyes of the Prince, who watches them from the window to his chambers. Youngjae tries to offer a smile, but its brief and hardly even noticed by the Prince, so Youngjae bows his head instead. When he lifts his eyes, he just barely catches the sight of Daehyun roughly (and almost angrily) pulling the curtain over the window. The Hero sighs and stares down at the wooden sword he holds. It feels so much lighter than the evil-slaying sword he kept locked up tightly in his bedroom.

Youngjae wishes he had never stepped foot in that forest.

Junhong prods him with his own wooden training sword and they engage in another match, the younger looking too cocky and the elder looking too solemn. It ends quickly, with Youngjae on the ground and Junhong’s weapon pressed to his neck for a change. The bright smile the younger wears at his own victory is enough for Youngjae to grin for the first time that day. He is helped to his feet, and the background noise of wooden swords clashing comes to a stop. Youngjae glances around the square, curious as to why the other knights ceased in sparring, when he spots the Prince crossing the cobblestone ground. The other knights bow their heads, and Youngjae follows, nudging Junhong to do the same.

The Prince approaches the two and he tosses a scabbard down at Youngjae’s feet, which contained a sword he knew all too well. He feels as though the purple hilt is mocking him as he stares at it.

“Keep this on your person at all times, _Hero_.” Daehyun’s voice is laced with anger that Youngjae can’t be sure is aimed at him or not. “You protect this weapon with your life, you hear me?”

Youngjae nods meekly and stutters out a quiet ‘Yes, my lord’ in return. He does not raise his head until the Prince has crossed the courtyard once more, and is escaping inside the palace walls. He leans down to pick up the scabbard, frustrated with the weight it places on his shoulders.

His eyes traverse the square and he sees his fellow knights watching him with curious eyes. _He is the hero of Hyrule_ . They whisper. _Him? He’s just a kid._

_He is going to save us all._

_He carries the sword that seals the darkness._

_We’re doomed._

Youngjae needs to escape the castle walls.

-

Kakariko is a small village to the northeast of Castle Town that is tucked in between two mountains, and it takes Youngjae a three day trip on horseback to travel there. He is stopped along the way by numerous merchants that walk the long and winding road. He sleeps at the inns that he passes by, and chats with the other travelers that he meets there. He listens intently to their stories and he wishes that he too could spend his days traversing the countryside or climbing the highest mountains. He arrives at the village as dusk falls, when the shopkeepers are locking their doors and heading home for supper, and the torches along the dirt path are lit so that nobody loses their way.

The King had been kind enough to grant him a few days to visit his family. Seven, to be exact, six of which he would waste on the trek. So really, it was only one day that he would be able to spend with his mother and siblings. Youngjae thinks it is hardly fair, but he has responsibilities now. The sword strapped to his back reminds him of that.

He dismounts upon reaching his house, which sits in the north of the village, in front of a large waterfall. Two plum blossom trees lie on either side of the wooden archway that sits before the set of steps which lead to the front entrance of the house. A set of five garden deity statues are placed to the left of the steps, and Youngjae notes that only one had an offering to the ancient gods lying in its dish, while the others remained empty. He holds an apple in hands that he had purchased from one of the merchants he passed, and he tosses it into one of the empty dishes for good measure. He prays for the safety of his family, and for the courage he was certain he lacked.

He leaves his horse in the small stable to the right of the house, and he gives a greeting to his sister’s horse, as well as a carrot he had tucked into his satchel before leaving Hyrule Castle. Then, he makes his way up the wooden steps, letting the lanterns that adorn the railing guide him. The heavy double doors that he is met with seem almost intimidating, but he catches the faint smell of his mother’s cooking wafting from the open windows and he feels comforted. He pushes the doors open and sees that the foyer is empty of people. He slips off his boots and leaves them by the door, where numerous pairs of shoes sit. He follows the scent of vegetable cream soup and finds himself in the dining hall, met with the sight of his family sitting on pillows around the short-legged table and his mother scooping ladles of soup into his brother’s bowl.

His sister is the first to notice him walk through the entrance. “Youngjae?” She stands up and runs toward him, enveloping him in a tight hug as she always did when he came home. He returns the embrace. How long had it been since he had last seen them? Too many months, he decides.

Youngjae sits with them and indulges in the food, that his mother proudly tells him his sister made, and he helps clean the dishes when they finish eating despite his mother telling him to rest. He doesn’t tell her that he carries the Master Sword, and instead recites one of the stories he had heard from a traveler he had met the night before. When it ends and there’s a lull in the conversation, he glances around to see if his siblings are anywhere nearby, but it seems they have both returned to their bedrooms.

“Youngwon hasn’t returned yet?” He asks, quietly and hesitantly. His mother doesn’t give a verbal response, just shakes her head and lets out a heavy sigh. She hides her face, and Youngjae thinks he shouldn’t have inquired about his older brother, who had left the village a little over a year ago. He leaves it there and doesn’t ask anything else about his estranged brother, knowing it was painful for his mother to think about it, much less talk about it.

He sleeps upstairs, in the room he shared with his younger brother, and is thankful for the soft mattress after the nights he had spent on uncomfortable inn beds. His mind runs rampant as he struggles to fall asleep, and he is jealous of the sleeping Siwoo, who lies in the bed across from his. He seemed to have fallen asleep the minute Youngjae blew out the candle that had lit the room.

Youngjae is thankful the King had given him this time to be with his family; the young knight had needed an escape from the castle and all the whispering of servants of nobles that could be heard at every turn.

Part of Youngjae wishes the ancient Goddess had chosen someone else to carry the sword. He doesn’t want it, or the burden that comes along with it.

-

His early morning is spent in the forest just outside the northern entrance to the village, where he and his sister collect anything that might be of use; mushrooms, herbs, apples, and more. It’;s a nice distraction from the pressure that seems to weigh heavier on his shoulders with each passing day.

He spots the occasional animal skittering about in the distance and draws his phrenic bow while hushing the girl beside him. He crouches in the tall grass, using it to hide, and waits for the opportune moment to release the arrow. He doesn’t miss a single shot, and manages to take down a few birds and a goat before the sun rises fully. There are the few odd times where the animal is made aware of their presence, and it quickly dashes away while Youngjae turns to his sister and chides, “Minjae, stealth is key when it comes to hunting.” He can’t stay mad and he says it with a smile each time.

They return home at noon with their goods, and their mother cooks the meat and mushrooms they had gathered in her large cooking pot. Minjae tells everyone about a legend she had heard from a friend that said the woods were home to a treasure that only the legendary Hero could obtain. Youngjae thinks this should be the moment he tells them that he _is_ the Hero, but decides he wants to learn everything about his new role first. _I should pay a visit to Sumin_. He thinks as he munches on one of the mushrooms they had picked earlier. She would surely have books upon books that contain information on he who carries the Master Sword.

-

Sumin lives in the south of the village, and Youngjae brings leftover meat and mushroom skewers when he visits her that afternoon. They share a hug and briefly speak to each other of what they’ve experienced since the last time they spoke. Sumin prepares tea and speaks to him from the kitchen. Youngjae learns that she started working with Euijin in the inn, and feigns interest as she talks about her duties.

“So,” She says as she walks into the living room, “you picked up the Master Sword, did you?” Sumin sets down a tray with two cups and a pot onto the short-legged table before sitting down on one of the floor pillows.

“Wh-What?” Youngjae’s mouth falls open and his eyes go wide. “How do you know that?”

“Come on” She rolls her eyes and pours tea into each of the cups, “I spend most of my life researching the legendary sword and the Hero it was made for. As if I wouldn’t know when it was pulled from the earth, and by who.” There’s a pause and she takes a sip of the tea. “My sister sent me a letter the minute she heard about it.”

“Ah, of course.” Youngjae nods, recalling that Sumin’s sister, Dohee, lived in the castle as a maid. He sits down across from her.

“I never expected it to be you.” Sumin explains, handing the remaining cup of tea to Youngjae. “I thought I’d be long dead before the Hero showed up again. I mean, it’s been ten thousand years since the last one.” Another pause, another sip from her cup. “But it makes sense, you know? You have many of the characteristics the ancient Hero is said in my books to have had. I just can’t believe-”

“Actually, that’s what I came here to talk about.” Youngjae interrupts, curling his fingers around the cup and relishing for a moment in the warmth provided. “I know very little about the sword and the hero and everything that goes along with it. I need you to explain it, please.”

“Oh, of course!” Sumin smiles and stands, excitedly making her way to the bookshelf in the corner of the room. She always loved the stories of the Hero, and Youngjae thinks he should’ve spent more time listening to her speak about him when the two of them were younger. “To know about the sword, you must first know about Calamity Ganon.” She begins as she sits back down. She opens the book and searches for a few moments before landing on the page she was looking for; a drawing of what seemed to be a large beast with black fur and a red mane, as well as large talons and gnashing teeth. “He was born in the Kingdom of Hyrule eons ago, into the Gerudo tribe. He was once a man, but after his numerous resurrections and deaths, he transformed into Malice. He is no longer man, just beast. And he is the epitome of evil” She begins searching for something else in her book. “He is a primal evil that has endured over the ages. This evil has been turned back time and time again by a warrior wielding the soul of a hero, and a prince who carries the blood of the Goddess Hylia.” She finds the desired page, which displays an image of the very sword Youngjae carries on his back. “There is no way for Ganon to be killed, but he can be sealed away for thousands and thousands of years. When he returns, there is always a Hero and a Prince that will seal him away once more. This sword was created for the very purpose of sealing Ganon away. It is your task, then, to seal the darkness, you see?”

“...I see.” Youngjae says, ignoring the chill that runs down his spine.

“I have many books that tell many, many tales about Ganon, the Hero, and the Prince, if you want to look into it more deeply.” She hands him the book she currently holds, and he tries to say ‘thank you’ but his mouth remains hanging open. Sumin walks to the bookshelf and collects a few more books. She sets them down beside Youngjae and places a hand on his shoulder.

“Don’t worry, Youngjae. You won’t be fighting him alone.”

-

Youngjae reads through the old and battered books Sumin had given him until dusk falls and Siwoo comes to collect him for dinner. He begins with the one titled ‘The Tale of Demise’, as suggested by Sumin. He learns about the Goddess Hylia and how she protects a sacred relic know as the Triforce, which was a supreme power crafted by the old Gods. It was said to give anyone who possessed it the ability to shape reality and fulfill any desire. Demise, a demonic entity that the book’s author believes is the first incarnation of Ganon, sought to take the Triforce for himself by force so that he could make the world of Hyrule his own. He readied a massive army of monsters for war so that he could achieve this. Hylia, in a desperate attempt to protect her people and the Triforce, cut a slice of earth from the land and sent it into the sky. It was a floating rock that become known as Skyloft, where the first incarnation of the Hero was said to have been born.

After a long a fierce battle, Hylia succeeded in sealing away Demise. Yet it became clear that the seal would not hold against his power. Hylia had suffered grave injuries from her battle, and knew that she could not stop him if he broke free. In order to prevent the demon from taking the Triforce, she devised two separate plans and set them into motion.

Firstly, she crafted the Goddess Sword, which has know come to be known as the Master Sword, which could only be carried by her chosen Hero. The Sword would be able to seal away Demise in her place. Her second plan was to abandon her divine form and transfer her soul to the body of a mortal. She made that sacrifice so that the Triforce could one day be used, for the supreme power of the Triforce could never be wielded by a God. The Goddess gave up her divine powers and her immortal form, knowing the Triforce was her only hope.

Centuries passed before the first Hero was chosen, and the Goddess was reborn as a mortal man. He who carried the soul of the Goddess was taken through a Gate of Time by an agent of the Goddess and to the distant past as part of the effort to prevent the revival of Demise. He needed to stay in that time and place to sustain the seal on Demise as best as he could. To ensure this, he remained there in a deep sleep for thousands of years, until the chosen Hero destroyed Demise and the seal that bound him was no longer needed.

Youngjae places the book on the table once he finishes it and he turns to Sumin, who reads one of her own. “The Hero and the Prince you spoke of earlier...are they simply random people each time Ganon returns, or are they the same people reincarnated?” He questions, wondering if the chosen Hero he read about was truly him from a past life.

“I believe they are the same.” Sumin says simply. “Others may disagree.” She eyes the hilt of the Master Sword for a moment. “They say the Sword speaks to the Hero. Does it speak to you?”

“No.” Youngjae shakes his head and curls his fingers around the closed book. If he is the Hero reborn, driving Ganon away should be easy. It would mean he had done it countless times before. But if he isn’t then...then what? He doesn’t know. “...is it always a Prince?”

“Huh?” Sumin glances up from her book again, brow furrowed in confusion.

“You said there is a Hero and a Prince. Is it always a Prince? Is it the Hyrulian prince or is it the Prince from the Zora tribe? Or the Goron tribe?” He speaks too quickly, he notices, but he doesn’t care.

“...you don’t want it to be Prince Daehyun, do you?” She questions.

“If there’s a risk of death, no. Of course not. Why would I ever want it to be him.”

-  


After a delicious meal of simmered fruit and mushrooms, Youngjae leaves his house and walks around the quiet village. He takes in the sight of the plum blossoms, the still ponds, the pumpkin fields, the sunset fireflies. Anything and everything he sees, he commits to memory. He doesn’t know when he’ll ever see this place again; it could be next week or it could be a year away. It all depends on when Ganon returns.

He sighs and sits down on the bridge in the centre of the village, just to the right of the small plum blossom garden. _I might never return._ He thinks as he places the tip of his forefinger between his lips, beginning to bite the nail, as was habit. _I might die out there in the fight with Ganon._

He ponders over this for a moment, but is taken away from his thoughts when suddenly a head pops out from under the water. Youngjae is startled at first, but his lips curl into a simper when he recognises the familiar gummy smile the Zora man in the water wears. “Hey.” The Zora says.

“Hey, Yongguk.” He greets, and holds out a hand for the Zora to take. When he does, he hauls him up onto the bridge. Youngjae watches and he sees the gills on the Zora’s neck fade, and the fins that grew out of his elbows disappear. The Zora race, which Yongguk belonged to, is somewhat strange. They appear human, but when submerged in water, they grow webbing between their toes, and fins from their elbows. And gills too, so that they can breathe underwater. And they can live for several hundred years.

The royal family of the Zora were on good terms with the one of Hyrule, but those of the Zora clan and Hylian people almost never interact. It was rare, then, for friends to be made between a Zora and a Hylian, yet Youngjae and Yongguk were.

“So, you’re the chosen Hero.” Yongguk says, flashing a bright smile that Youngjae cannot return.

“Mm.” Youngjae hums, nods his head once, and stares up at the moon. He catches a glimpse of the medals adorning the sash Yongguk wears, signalling his triumphs in battle, and he envies the courage his friend has. “I don’t know if this task was meant for me.” He murmurs. “I don’t feel very courageous, and that’s what the Hero is supposed to be, isn’t it?”

“Hey, you wouldn’t have been able to even lift the sword if you weren’t brave.” Yongguk offers a smile, and he drapes his arm around Youngjae’s shoulders.

“...heh....maybe it was a mistake.” The Hylian counters.

“Youngjae, you’ve always been brave.” He says, but Youngjae doesn’t believe it for a moment. He decides to continue. “Do you remember when we met? You barely knew how to fight, yet you still fended off those Bokoblins and saved my life. Someone lacking courage would never had done that.”

Youngjae doesn’t reply, but he gives a slight smiles and stares at his knees. “I suppose so.” He murmurs, but he isn’t convinced.

“I have faith in you, Youngjae.”

-

That night, Youngjae falls asleep to the sound of rain, and his mind conjures up the image of a circular room, relatively empty except for the pedestal in the centre of it and the four steps that lead to it. There is a pillar of light which streams onto the pedestal that encircles a man, whose face Youngjae cannot see. It feels strange, and almost familiar.

_The man turns and Youngjae recognises him as the Hylian prince. He tries to call out to him, but finds he cannot speak. He cannot move, either. He is frozen in his place._

_Daehyun gives him a smile, though it seems forced, and Youngjae takes a step forward, not of his own volition. The Prince he knows well does not seem himself; he wears the clothes of a commoner and his hair is a dark shade of blonde. He seems shorter, too. Still, it is Daehyun, even if it doesn’t seem like it. He closes the short distance between him and Youngjae, and holds out his hand. Youngjae takes it, though he questions why, and he kneels down._

_“Youngjae,” Daehyun says, and Youngjae notes that his hand is warm, “you have endured many hardships and journeyed far in your quest to reach this place. I’m sorry that it has been for nought.” Daehyun drops Youngjae’s hand and he walks away, returning to the pillar of light. “You travelled all this way just to save me, but I fear your mission does not end here. I need to ensure the seal holds, so I will stay here in a deep sleep. When the demon is gone, there won’t be any need for the seal, and I can wake up.” He turns back around to face Youngjae, his eyes glistening. “So, I’m going to ask you a favour, sleepyhead.” Youngjae feels his chest constrict at the nickname and he begins to take quick steps towards Daehyun. “When we were kids, and even now, I always woke you up when you slept in.” Youngjae reaches out to him, but the light that enshrines him blocks his hand. “Now, I need you to defeat that demon, and when it’s over...will you come wake me up?”_

_There is a flash of light and Youngjae covers his eyes for a brief moment. When he lowers his hands, he sees the light that had surrounded Daehyun had turned to crystal. He bangs his fist on it, as if that would break the amber prison, but it's no use._

_“Daehyun? Daehyun?!” He bangs his fist again. He can see the Prince encased in the crystal, eyes closed and lips pressed tightly together. “Daehyun!” Tears prick Youngjae’s eyes, and he falls to his knees._

Youngjae gasps as he wakes up, sitting up straight and throwing the thin blanket off his body. He feels tears streaming down his cheeks and hurriedly brushes them away. The Master Sword that sits on the stool beside his bed glows a brilliant blue, and he stares at it while recounting the scene he had just witnessed.

He wonders if the Master Sword was trying to show him a memory of the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried? I'm sorry this is a sort of boring chapter. I wanted to establish a few things about Youngjae, like where he comes from and his family/friends. I also wanted to link in other LOZ games, so I added some Skyward Sword stuff here. I promise there will be way more daejae interactions from here onward!


End file.
